Repairing the Ruins of a Broken Heart
by Bookluver142
Summary: Bella told Ed she liked him, he didn't like her and then made her life a misery. Two years later she hasn't had a date since, but is head of a newspaper, at which Ed wants a job.All human. Full summary inside. BXE, AXJ, RXEM, Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**Okay, this is a little taster of my new story. It is quite short, but believe me, the first chapter is mega long! It is almost six thousand words, and about eighteen A4 pages.**

**I'm really sorry that I didn't get this up earlier, there was a problem with the website, (or it may have been my computer…) and it wouldn't let me put it up. ******** I was very annoyed…**

**Anyway this is the full summary:**

**Summary: **Bella and Edward were at High school together. They met, and Bella fell in love with Edward. She eventually tells him but he doesn't feel the same way, and then he goes out with one of her best friends. He broke her heart. Ten yeas later they have both graduated, and Bella is head of one of the most successful newspapers in the country, but she has had no luck with men, and used to do stupid things and get into trouble with the police because she was so depressed, but she is trying to leave that behind her. But she does blame all of that on Edward, because he not only didn't feel the same way, but he went out with her best friend, told everyone and he broke her heart. Edward has travelled around the world, but is finally back in the USA, and ready for a job. And who else does he meet, but Bella Swan, who hates his guts, and who is in charge of giving him a job. Please Read!

**I want ten reviews for this. I'm only asking for ten because it's a prologue, but the next chapter is ready for me to update, so the quicker the reviews, the faster it is put up there!**

**The next chapter is set when they're in High school, but this prologue is set when they have graduated and have jobs. This time is when the majority of the story is set, but it won't make sense if I don't do it with a few chapters like this, because the first chapter is mainly a flash back, and you can't do a flashback in a flashback! If that makes sense…=) **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Twilight and everyone in it!**

**Stephanie Meyer: Honestly do you people not get bored of this for every time you put up a chapter?**

**Me: Yes, but we have to do it.**

**Stephanie Meyer: I won't tell anyone. Just shut up!**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Twilight though! *Shuts up***

Bella's POV

"STAY AWAY FROM ME EDWARD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" my voice threatened to crack, so I tried to croak put a desperate "Please. Just go away," before the sobs wracked through me, and made me turn and seek comfort in against his hard chest. I couldn't do that. I still had my dignity. I pushed away from him, and raced into the darkening night.

_How did this happen? _I asked myself. Moments earlier, I had been despairing about my paper work, and complaining about my boss, like every other person in the world. And now, my past had come back to haunt me.

*start flashback*

I sifted through the paper work on my desk, and then put my head in my hands. This was going to take me hours. Why oh why didn't I say no to Victoria when she asked? It was my Friday night, and I didn't want to spend it searching through hundreds and hundreds of applications!

God I hated this time of year. All the new interns. And I had to interview them ALL! I hate my job.

I run a highly successful paper called _Your America _and I was good at my job. I was the editor, and the only person who could push me around was Victoria. She was the reason I had a paper at all. She'd found me when I was fresh out of university, and I was about to be fresh into prison, but she had helped me turn my life around, and on top of all that had endorsed the paper. I owed her everything. Even now, when it was one of the top papers in the USA, I owed her too much to not do what she said. Without her, I'd probably be robbing banks, or doing ten to twenty years in prison by now.

So, there I was. The boss of the paper, being bossed around by my 'co-editor' (she'd wanted credit and money for the paper's success, and thought that becoming editor was the best way to do it), and I couldn't do a damned thing about it.

Sighing I grabbed the applications, and shuffled through them.

_Only one more tonight. _I smiled in relief. I peered down at the name on the blurry sheet, and then I froze.

My blood ran cold in my veins, and I felt the gaping hole in my chest that I tried to hard to conceal open, and throb. I could feel it growing and tearing me apart. That was impossible. It couldn't be. Surely it was another person with the same name. Yes, that had to be it. HE could not be searching for a job. Not from me.

But…what if he was? What if it was him? The last I'd heard he'd set off on his travels around the world, probably with some blonde bimbo with boobs as big as my head at his side. But what if he was back? I looked at the page again. That was his handwriting. It was him. Oh god oh god oh god. The bile rose in my throat and my breathing quickened.

It might seem strange getting this worked up over a guy. But he was not just any guy. He was the reason my life was not happy, and despite what it may seem, my life was not happy. He was the reason that I'd never found love. He was the reason I was a slave to my job. He was the reason I hadn't had a date in two years. He was the reason that all but my closest friends had pulled away from me. And he was the reason I had a police record. I hated him, with every fibre of my being.

I looked at the paper again, just to make sure. But there it was, in black and white, his elegant script slanting across the page.

**Edward Cullen **

**I hope you enjoyed that, and if you didn't just review and tell me, and you may like the next chapter! Please give it a chance! **

**I will update Cullen Ac as soon as possible, it is half written, and I have had some inspiration, so maybe Vampire runaway too! **

**So please review! **

**Loads of love to all (and especially to my reviewers!) **

**Bookluver142 **


	2. How it began

**Hiya!**

**This is the first chapter of my new story. I will post another chapter of Cullen Academy, and Vampire runaway at around the same time as I post this, so keep and eye out for them!**

**Anyway, this is a new story, and this is the full summary:**

**Okay, I really hope you like it. Please, please review; even if it's just to say take it down! I hope you do like it though, but either way, here it is! ******

**Disclaimer: Me: I own Twilight!**

**Stephanie Meyer: No you don't! I do!**

**Me: fine. I own Edward then!**

**Stephanie Meyer: No you don't you crazy person!**

**Edward: yeah, I own me!**

**Stephanie Meyer: Actually, sorry honey, but you're fictional. **

**Me: Ha ha! Oh wait, that still means I don't own Twilight! WAAAAAH!**

_Bella and Edward are in High school, and Bella is Alice's best friend, and Alice is Edward's sister. Bella is in love with Edward, but although everyone else does, he doesn't know it._

**Bella's POV**

_I gazed intently into Edwards emerald green eyes as he said the words I'd always wanted to hear. _

"_I love you Bella. I've always loved you. I was just scared you didn't feel the same way. I've never felt this way about anyone. I loved you since the first day I looked into your beautiful brown eyes. Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_I nodded my head, speechless. I had dreamed about this for years. This was the most perfect moment of my entire life. No, my entire existence. _

_Edward's breath taking crooked smile lit up his face. His eyes were delighted and it made my breath catch in my throat as I realised that that excitement was for me. And then, before I knew what was happening, Edward's hand's were on my face and his face was a millimetre away from mine. Then his soft, tender lips were on mine and our mouths were moving in synchronization. _

"_Bella?" Alice called. Wait, what the hell was Alice doing ruining my perfect moment with Edward? Unless…no, no, NO!_

_Some one was shaking my shoulders, and Alice was calling my name. Edward removed his lips from mine, a touch of sadness in his eyes. _

"_Wait…don't go!" I begged, but his face got further and further away._

"_NO!" I shouted "Edward, come back!" I screamed. Please, I begged silently, tears streaming down my face. _

"_BELLA! WAKE UP!" an alarmed voice yelled. _

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Alice's scared face looming in my line of vision.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright? Why are you crying? Talk to me!" Alice's eyes were full of fear, and her worried hand fluttered to my forehead, stroking back my sweaty hair. "Bella you're hot, and you were talking in your sleep, so are you alright? Do you need to go to hospital? I'll pack your bag and we'll go straight away!"

"I'm alright Alice!" I yelled exasperated. "I'm fine, okay?"

"Then why are you crying?" Alice's look of fear changed to one of suspicion almost instantly.

"Er, scary dream?" I questioned. But it was quite clear that she didn't believe me.

"An _Edward_ related dream?" Alice grinned suddenly.

"NO!" I said, a little too loudly. I glared at Alice, and she smirked back. I pulled the covers off, causing Alice to fall to the floor with a shriek.

I rolled my eyes, and stormed into the bathroom. I grabbed my hairbrush and tried to pull it through the tangles in my hair, a lot more aggressively than was strictly necessary.

Alice was my best friend, and we were like sisters. I'd known her since fifth grade and I loved her more than anything, but I still didn't feel comfortable telling her about my feelings for her brother. I mean, she sort of knew, but she just thought I fancied him like everyone else does. And, as my dream clearly stated, I really, _really, _liked Edward. He was charming, kind, thoughtful and funny, not to mention his god like good looks. There were only two problems, first, he was fancied by every girl in the school, and second he didn't even know I was alive.

I mean, he knew me as a friend I suppose. More as his kid sisters best friend. We ate lunch with him and the rest of the Cullens and the Hales and my brother Emmett everyday, and we were all a big group, and he was in loads of my classes, but we were never alone together. There was never any chance for me to tell him how I felt.

But unfortunately, everyone I knew seemed to know how I felt about Edward, except the one person that mattered. And they all seemed to want to pressure me into telling said person how I felt. But I couldn't. Not until I knew how HE felt.

As I glared at my reflection in the mirror I saw Alice walk into the bathroom and stand behind me, her arms folded.

"Look Bells. I know you like Edward. I think everyone knows that you like Edward, except for the one person who NEEDS to know. Which brings us right back to the main point, when are you going to tell Edward?" You see what I mean? My friends just couldn't give us a rest. I sighed, and Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Look Al, I really don't want to talk about this." I muttered. I internally begged for her to drop it and leave it alone, but I had no such luck.

"Look Bella. I don't even know why it's such a big deal! I made the first move on Jasper!" I rolled my eyes. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend, Edward's best friend, and my other friend Rosalie's brother. Alice and Jasper had been going out forever. And it's true, Alice did make the first move, but only after Jasper had told her that he loved her, when he was in hospital, after he had pushed her out of the way of an oncoming car. I know, right? I told her, she should write a book about it. It would be a national best seller and Al and Jazz as the next Romeo and Juliet.

That was the first time I met Edward, at the hospital, and a year later we all moved to the same High school. I fell in love with him as soon as I saw him run his strong hand anxiously through his tousled bronze hair. I know it sounds corny, but I really did. I guess it was the fact that he was so concerned about his best friend and his sister. I mean, how many guys can boast intelligence, kindness, incredible hotness, and sensitivity? I mean, he's like a perfect guy!

So when I rushed in to see Alice (we didn't know that Jasper was the one that got hurt, we thought Alice was the one that had been hit by a car) and met a bronzed Adonis, who helped me sneak in to see my best friend.

_*start flashback*_

_I raced into the waiting room and almost tripped in my hurry to get to the information desk. _

"_My name is Bella, and I need to see Alice Cullen. NOW!" I yelled, and the lady behind the counter looked at me in alarm. _

"_I'm sorry hon. Only family at the moment. Visiting hours are from ten am to four pm. And it's now…" She looked at her watch and continued "ten past seven." I felt my heart rate accelerate. _

"_No. You don't understand. I NEED to see Alice. NOW!" I screamed. The lady flinched and said _

"_Please keep calm. I know this is difficult for you as you are worried about you're friend, but this is a quite place, and you're disturbing the other patients. If you can't control yourself you will have to be removed. Is that what you want?" She asked harshly. _

"_No, you don't understand!" I cried desperately. "I…I…I am family!" The lady raised her eyebrows, and it was clear that she didn't believe me. "No really! I am! Alice's sister Bella! Bella Cullen, that's me!" Thank god I didn't say my surname. She still looked disbelieving, until I saw a shadow fall over her face. She looked up, and stared at someone behind me. Suddenly I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, and I wheeled round on my heel. _

_Behind me, was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. His tousled bronze hair fell into his emerald green eyes, which shone out from his pale as porcelain skin. I felt my breath catch in my throat and then he winked at me, and I felt faint. _

"_There you are Bella! Come on, our sisters waiting for us!" His voice was like a chorus of angels, smooth and melodic. His eyes bore into mine and I see fear and worry prominently, but there was also a hint of amusement. _

"_Oh, young Mr Cullen. Is this girl related to you?" The registrar asked suspiciously. _

"_But of course ma'am! This is my sister Bella. We need to see Alice Cullen. I've just arrived. I was…out looking for my sister here!" I nodded vigorously. I had no idea what was going on, but it seemed to be helping me to get to Alice, so it was fine by me. The only thing I could figure out was that this must be the brother Alice was always on about, er, Edward! That was it. She was always on about how he was the best brother in the whole world. And right now, I would agree with her!_

"_Oh. Alright. I suppose in that case that's okay. Ward 36, major injuries unit. But don't stay too long, you don't want to wear your sister out." _

"_Thanks." I nodded, and Edward strode ahead without looking back. I raced after him, and, as soon as we were out of sight of the waiting room, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to face me. I had a sentence on my tongue, but it died as soon as I looked into his gorgeous eyes. _

"_Yes?" He said expectantly. _

"_Er, hi." I stuttered. Smooth Bella. Real smooth! He raised his eyebrows and I heard him laugh. _

"_Hello." He said politely, and a chuckle escaped from his lips. _

"_Er, hi." I repeated, and then I internally kicked myself. Edward laughed again. _

"_Hello again." He laughed. _

"_Why did you do that for me?" I could have laughed in relief at the fact that I'd finally formed a coherent sentence. _

"_Well, because Alice has told me all about you! She never stops going on about you, its Bella this and Bella that. She adores you, and so do my parents. So I feel like I know you so well, your part of the family, so I wasn't even really lying!" He grinned sheepishly and I grinned back. _

"_Well thanks. I feel like I know you to. Alice worships you!" Edward's crooked grin lit up his face for a second, and then suddenly his perfect features contorted into a look of pain, at the exact same time mine did. _

"_ALICE!" we screamed. Edward grabbed my hand and we raced towards ward 36. I felt the fear rise in my throat, and I could feel the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. _

_**Please let her be okay…**_

_I barely even had time to register the way our hands fit together, but I did notice it and I filed it away to the back of my brain. At the moment all my attention was on Alice, and I didn't have time to think of anything else. _

_The sign for ward 36 loomed in front of us, and Edward pulled us in. I glanced around, my front teeth gnawing at my bottom lip. _

"_There!" I screamed, and all the patients on the ward looked up at us in annoyance. But I didn't care, because I had spotted Alice. But there was something wrong. She was bending over another bed, and there didn't seem to be a scratch on her. We ran over to her, as fast as we could _

"_OH MY GOD!" I screamed. A nurse glared at me, and put her finger to her lips. I lowered my voice to a muted whisper, and continued " Alice! What the hell happened? I get this freaky call from the hospital saying that you had been hit by a car, and that you were in intensive care! _

**AN: Alice told them to call her, although they wouldn't normally, because she isn't family, but Alice is Alice, so Bella was called! **

_Do you have any idea what was going through my head? I thought you were dead! And then I walk in here, and you're standing there perfectly happy, without even a thought for how scared we all were! So would you like to tell me what's going on?" My voice got steadily louder, and by the end of it, I was screaming, and everyone was staring at me. _

_Alice raced to my side, and placed her hand on my arm. I could feel my face turning bright red, but I didn't care. I glared at Alice and she pulled me into a tight hug. Suddenly, all of my fear and worry came out in one, sudden moment. _

_I let out a sob, and I clutched Alice to me, tears streaming down my face. Alice stroked my hair and I could feel her tears dripping onto my shirt._

"_Um, excuse me?" A weak voice that I recognised called jokingly. "Who is the one who got hit by a car? I mean, yeesh, if you don't get some attention, what is the point in even doing it?" He laughed. I froze, and I felt Alice stiffen. _

_I peeled myself away from Alice's embrace and stared at the person lying in the bed. Jasper. _

_Jasper went to our school, and he was one of my closest friends. He knew my brother Emmett quite well, and Alice told me that he was also good friends with Edward._

_Alice had had a crush on him for as long as I could remember and he would do anything for her. I just hadn't realised that he would go this far. For it was clear what had happened. Jasper had pushed Alice out of the way, to stop her getting hurt. "You…got hit by a car?" I said slowly. _

"_What the hell were you thinking Jazz? Are you alright? God, if something happens to you…" Edward swore loudly, and I suddenly remembered that he was here. I touched his hand lightly and then quickly withdrew it as I felt the electricity pass between us. He gave me a tight smile, and I returned it nervously. He obviously hadn't felt the electricity._

_I knelt down beside Jasper's bed and smiled at him sadly. His face was covered in deep red cuts, and his right leg and left arm were both in plaster. He smiled weakly at me, and said _

"_Hey Bells. Thanks for coming!" I laughed quietly, but it was a sad sound. Only Jasper could be happy in this situation. He was an endless optimist. _

_A nurse came bustling in, and it was only then that I noticed that Edward had drew the curtains around us. The nurse was plump, and had tired green eyes, and dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. Alice turned her anxious eyes on to her and demanded_

"_Well? So you know yet?" The nurse smiled, a tight, thin smile, and replied_

"_Yes dear. He has three broken ribs, internal bleeding, and of course you can see that his leg and arm are broken. He also has numerous cuts and bruises." I inhaled sharply. Jasper was really messed up._

"_Are you in pain? Do you need more morphine?" Jasper shook his head, and Edward frowned. _

"_Have the doctor's done a blood test, or an X-ray on his chest. There could be bone fragments in his chest " He asked. The nurse shook her head. _

"_Well, they should. There could be internal more problems than you think." Wow. He was smart to. _

"_Like what?" the nurse stuttered. Edward looked surprised, and then he launched into a complicated explanation. The nurse just nodded, stupefied and said_

"_I'll, er, get someone on that." My god. Edward was not only gorgeous and sensitive and caring, but he was a genius too! Life is just unfair. _

"_But wait. What about…" Edward asked, but Jasper interrupted him. _

"_Dude, the attention is supposed to be on me. I'm the one who got hit by a car. This is not the time to show off your hospital knowledge! We all know that you know a lot about…well, everything, but you need to relax. I'm fine." He laughed, and Edward blushed. The nurse turned to him and said_

"_Yes, thank you. Although your brother is right, we should check on those things." Embarrassed, she consulted a chart and continued. "You had a very lucky escape. You're very lucky to be alive young man." Then she bustled around, checking his temperature and blood pressure. Lucky to be alive. Jasper could've died. He could be…gone. _

_I had never experienced the death of anyone close to me. I mean, both of my sets of grandparents were still alive, and my parents were still together and alive and happy, so I guess I'd led a pretty sheltered existence, and it shocked me to the core to hear these words._

_Alice brought her delicate hand to her mouth, and tears filled her eyes. _

"_Please don't cry babe. I'm alright, honest!" Jasper called. Wait, babe? Did something happen between them…? _

_I could see my confusion reflected in Edward's eyes, and we both turned out gaze to the pair. They blushed furiously, and Alice moved to Jaspers side. Her hand rested lightly on his, and he lifted his good arm, and placed it around her waist, pulling her towards him. _

_Alice blushed again, but she didn't resist. _

"_What's going on?" I grinned. Edward smirked back at me and the Alice's face turned beetroot. _

"_Well, you guys know how I feel about Alice…" Jasper said, gazing into Al's eyes, his expression one of adoration. My heart panged, and I wished that someone would look at me like that. Preferably a Mr Edward Cullen…Wait. No. I did not just think that. I had just met the guy for Gods sake! But I mean, he was incredibly hot, sexy, caring, sensitive, sweet, funny AND clever! How many guys are like that? But still…_

"_And you know how I feel about Jasper" replied Alice. That we did. _

"_I think we get the picture." Edward stated, grinning. "Wow, if I realised that I could get a hot girl to fall in love with me by getting hit by a car, I would've done it a long time ago! But, I have to say Jazz, were you really THAT desperate?" He laughed, and I grinned, as Jasper and Alice blushed, and Jasper tried to look haughty, but failed miserably. _

"_Oh, don't be so quick to tease Eddie. I __**know **__that you've done more desperate things than that, and I also know that they've been for a lot less than love!" _

"_Wait. You still haven't told us how this" I waved my hand at Jasper "Happened." I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Jazz, but somehow, I don't believe you were so desperate that you threw yourself in front of the car, just to make Alice feel sorry enough for you so that she would go out with you!" We all laughed. _

"_Well," began Alice. "Jazz and I had just finished English with Mrs Chapman, and it was break, so we decided to go get coffee. Jazz got a call, and we didn't have long, so I crossed the road to order the coffees, and then this car came out of nowhere, and I screamed, and then I felt something collide with me. _

"_Everyone around me was panicking." Alice continued. "I was thrown out of the way of the car, and I fell onto the sidewalk. Everyone was screaming, and I could hear people talking to me. They told me to lie still, but I twisted round, and tried to see what had happened, and where Jazz was. And what I saw almost made me sick." _

_Tears streamed down Alice's face, and Jasper's grip on her hand tightened, and his face was tense. My own features were a terse mixture of horror, fear, and worry, and I could see that mirrored in Edward's perfect face. Alice's voice was cracking, but she ploughed on through her explanation. _

"

"Look Bells. I'm your best friend. I know you, and I'm always gonna be here for you. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Look Al. You know I love you, but I really don't wanna talk about this." I turned back to my reflection, and finished brushing my hair. I walked to the shower and grabbed a towel off the radiator.

"Do you mind?" I asked Alice, and she sighed.

"Bella…" Alice tried.

"Yes?" She sighed again and said

"I'll put your outfit on your bed, okay?" I nodded without turning, and waited until I heard Alice's retreating footsteps to pull off the cami set I slept in, and step into the scalding water of my power shower.

Like always in the shower (and well, anytime really,) my thoughts turned to Edward. As my brother Emmett would say, I was whipped.


End file.
